Good Night
by Akinayuki
Summary: "Selama ini aku selalu memaksamu bangun kalau kau tertidur, tapi ciuman ini bukan untuk membangunkanmu. Selamat tidur, empat mata bodoh." / LeviHan, Warning sedikit spoiler, Semi-canon. Selamat membaca!


Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime

Warning OOC dan ending yang tidak diharapkan  
Rate T

LeviHanji

Diilhami dari doujin mini berbahasa Jepang

Semi-Canon

**Good Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levi menatap keluar jendela dari tempat duduknya saat ini. Langit begitu mendung dan awan-awan mulai berwarna abu-abu tua seperti kanvas yang berdebu. Udara juga semakin terasa dingin dengan angin bertiup kencang ke segala arah.

Sepertinya hari ini hujan akan turun sangat lama dan Levi terpaksa membatalkan semua rencananya hari ini.

Membersihkan gudang, lapangan, lorong luar dan membeli alat-alat kebersihannya kini berubah menjadi kegiatan duduk minum kopi di samping rekannya yang bernama Hanji Zoe.

Gadis berkacamata itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan membacanya sedari tadi dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk berbincang dengan Levi. Meskipun Levi menyukai ketenangan dan lebih memilih kondisi di mana Hanji tidak berisik, dia tetap tidak suka bila diabaikan terutama bila mereka hanya berdua saja di ruangan santai ini.

Levi melirik sosok Hanji yang masih membenamkan dirinya di dalam sebuah buku yang memiliki ratusan halaman. Semenjak kedatangan Eren ke dalam _Scouting Legion_, Hanji jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan Levi mulai menyadari itu.

Setiap mereka bersama, Hanji secara tak sengaja akan mengangkat topik mengenai Eren dan sosok Titan pria muda itu. Setiap mereka berjalan bersama, Hanji akan segera berlari menjauhinya untuk mendekati sosok Eren yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana.

Jadi, sungguh wajar bila Levi merasa bahwa keberadaannya sudah tergantikan bagi Hanji dan itu membuat Levi merasa sangat tidak senang.

"Levi!"

Levi meneguk kopi hitamnya dan kembali melirik ke arah Hanji. Pandangan gadis itu kini teralihkan dan kedua mata cokelatnya tertuju ke sosok Levi dengan semangat.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang kubaca?"

Hanji tersenyum lebar hingga kedua bola mata hitam Levi bergerak menuju sampul buku itu.

"Tidak, buku itu tidak punya judul." Levi menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja. "Tapi aku yakin itu adalah buku penelitian anehmu mengenai Titan brengsek."

"Hei hei Titan itu tidak brengsek—" Hanji merengut sekilas, "—tapi tebakanmu kali ini salah! Ini buku dongeng."

"Otakmu sedang konslet? Kalau kau frustasi karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan titan-titan kesayanganmu, lebih baik kau ambil payung dan pergi menemui mereka sebelum kau gila."

"Mike memberikan buku ini padaku, katanya dia mendapatkan bonus dari belanjaannya kemarin. Apa kau mau dengar isinya?"

Levi memandang datar Hanji. Percuma bila dia berkata tidak, toh Hanji tetap melanjutkan ucapannya dan memaksanya untuk mendengar isi buku itu.

"—Buku ini bercerita tentang putri tidur. Meskipun tidak ada Titan di dalamnya, tapi pangeran di buku ini mirip denganmu—"

Benarkan? Hanji akan terus mengeluarkan suaranya tanpa peduli pendapat Levi. Bahkan dia mulai berdelusi bahwa pangeran di dalam buku dongeng konyol untuk anak kecil yang tentu saja bodoh itu mirip dengan Levi.

"Kalian berdua memakai dasi berenda yang sama—" Levi melirik ke arah dasi berendanya dengan malas. "—Dia juga sangat kuat bahkan mengalahkan penyihir jahat dan seekor naga, wow." Kini Levi mengerutkan dahinya saat Hanji mengeluarkan ekspresi kekagumannya yang begitu heboh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, naga yang dikalahkan sang pangeran itu tingginya hampir 100 meter dan bisa terbang! Dia akan menjadi prajurit yang hebat di _Scouting Legion_!"

Levi masih menatap datar ke arah Hanji dan menunggu ucapan gadis itu selanjutnya.

"Pangeran itu akhirnya berhasil membangunkan sang putri tidur—" Hanji membalik halamannya lagi dan membaca kalimat-kalimat di atas permukaan kertas itu sekilas. "—dengan sebuah ciuman!"

"Apa aku pernah membangunkan seorang putri dengan ciuman?"

Hanji memandanginya, "tidak." Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam di sandaran kursi kayunya. "Tapi kau sering membangunkanku saat aku tertidur, meskipun dengan cara kasar seperti menendangku, memukul kepalaku atau menyiramku dengan air."

"Empat mata bodoh, aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti dengan pikiran anehmu itu."

Tawa kecil masih keluar dari bibir tipis Hanji.

"Ini tidak aneh Levi! Dengar—"

Levi meraih cangkir kopinya dan berniat untuk meminum cairan hitam itu.

"Kau selalu membangunkanku dari tidurku selama ini. Bagiku kau seperti pangeran di dalam buku ini."

Levi mulai merasakan rasa pahit di lidahnya dan hangatnya kopi itu di kerongkongannya.

"Hanya sesederhana itu."

Dan kemudian hujan turun begitu deras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mike tewas.

Pria yang dikenal sebagai orang terkuat nomor dua setelah Levi itu meninggal setelah mengalahkan lima Titan untuk menyelamatkan pasukan lain di dinding Rose.

Tidak ada lagi empat sekawan dengan seorang pria tinggi yang sering mengendus sesuatu serta seringai kecilnya dan tidak ada lagi rasa cemburu dengan tinggi badan yang dimiliki pria itu ketika Levi berjalan di sampingnya.

Sejujurnya, Levi tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Mike mengingat dia sering melakukan ekspedisi bersama pasukan khususnya sendiri. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Mike adalah rekan yang sangat berharga mengingat dia mengenal pria itu saat dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _Scouting Legion_.

Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya mengenai kematian Mike.

Hanji.

Gadis berkacamata oval itu sangat dekat dengan Mike bahkan sebelum Levi datang ke dalam pasukan ini, mereka sudah tergabung bersama dengan Irvin.

Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Levi menguatirkan perasaan gadis itu.

Lihat, sekarang dia telah menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lorong yang sama dengan kamar Hanji dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar gadis itu dalam diam.

Memandang datar ke permukaan pintu kayu sembari berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukan Hanji di dalam sana.

Apa Hanji sedang menulis laporan dan hasil penelitiannya seperti biasa meski tangannya sedang terluka?

—meski Mike meninggal?

Menyingkirkan semua pikirannya yang tak pasti, Levi menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

"Hanji."

Tidak ada jawaban dan Levi terdiam.

Dia meraih kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu kamar Hanji perlahan. Mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam ruangan yang remang, Levi melangkah masuk sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan.

Tak jauh di depannya, tepat di dekat jendela yang sudah tertutupi gorden tebal. Levi menemukan sosok Hanji tengah duduk di kursi kayu kesayangannya seperti biasa. Lilin yang diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya yang redup karena terkikis begitu lama hingga tingginya hanya seukuran ibu jari.

Levi berjalan mendekati Hanji dan memandangi gadis itu dengan seksama.

Kali ini kedua alis Levi tidak bertaut ketika dia menemukan Hanji tertidur seperti biasa. Dahi gadis itu bertemu dengan permukaan mejanya hingga Levi tak bisa melihat wajah Hanji dan tangan kirinya yang tak terbalut perban terjulur bebas di samping tubuhnya.

Levi mengulurkan tangan kanannya mendekati kepala Hanji.

Dia bisa saja menjitak gadis itu, memukul kepalanya dengan keras seperti biasa agar Hanji terbangun dan pindah ke tempat tidur.

Tapi dia tidak melakukan itu.

Levi hanya meletakkan tangannya di pucuk kepala Hanji dan mengelusnya perlahan dalam diam.

Dia bisa melihat noda air di atas kertas yang menjadi alas tidur Hanji dan mematikan lilin di atas meja dengan ibu jari serta jari telunjuknya hingga ruangan itu menjadi gelap.

Tak ada yang bisa menerima kematian dengan mudah.

Bahkan untuk seseorang yang sering tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Levi kau bertugas untuk mengejar kedua Titan itu dan prioritasmu adalah Eren. Lalu kau Hanji, alihkan perhatian titan-titan di luar dinding Rose bersama pasukan lain."

Suara Irvin terdengar begitu lantang di antara derap langkah kaki kuda para pasukan.

"Aku mengerti."

Hanji mengangguk, "Levi! Aku serahkan Eren padamu, dia penelitian yang penting bagiku. Kalian berdua harus pulang dengan selamat!"

Dan Levi hanya memandang datar ke arah Hanji yang telah mengarahkan kudanya ke arah yang berbeda bersama pasukan lain.

Jubah hijau dengan lambang _Scouting Legion_ yang tersampir dari bahu hingga menutupi punggung Hanji berkibar mengikuti arah angin ketika kuda yang gadis itu tunggangi berlari dengan kencang.

"Jangan kuatirkan dia." Suara Irvin terdengar lagi, "dia akan senang kalau kau membawa pulang bahan penelitiannya dengan utuh."

Levi menyentakkan tali kudanya dengan keras hingga hewan itu berlari semakin cepat.

"Setelah ini kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi seperti biasa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Oi Levi? Bisakah sesekali kau membangunkanku dengan benar?"_

"_Aku selalu membangunkanmu dengan benar."_

"_Pangeran di buku ini tidak memukul kepala sang putri untuk membangunkannya."_

"_Putri itu bersih dan mandi teratur, dia bukan gadis aneh yang menggilai mahkluk setinggi dua puluh meter yang memakan manusia."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hanji."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei Hanji."

Gadis itu tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Oi Hanji, bangun."

Hening.

"Jangan tertidur di sini."

Levi mengerutkan dahinya dan memandangi Hanji yang tergeletak di atas tanah dengan kedua mata sipitnya.

_Google_ gadis itu pecah sebelah dan darah mengalir dari dahinya menuju dagunya.

"Jangan mengerjaiku."

Levi menggoyangkan pundak Hanji dan gadis itu tetap tak bergeming.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Bagiku kau adalah pangeran di buku itu yang akan membangunkan sang putri tidur dengan sebuah ciuman. Kau itu pangeranku Levi!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi menundukkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sangat dekat dengan wajah Hanji. Dipandanginya kedua mata yang tertutup itu selama beberapa detik kemudian dia menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan lembut.

Dingin dan bau darah tercium dengan sangat jelas di hidung Levi.

Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hanji.

Gadis itu tetap menutup kedua matanya dan tak bergerak.

"Brengsek. Pangeran yang membangunkan putri dengan ciuman katamu? Lihat? Persetan dengan pangeran itu."

Levi menutup kedua matanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Empat mata bodoh, dengarkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Berhenti berkhayal."_

_ "Hah?" _

"_Kau bukan seorang putri."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi mengambil sapu tangan putih dari balik jaketnya. Dia membersihkan wajah Hanji dari noda darah yang hampir mengering hingga tak bersisa.

"Selama ini aku selalu memaksamu bangun kalau kau tertidur."

Kedua tangannya kini bergerak untuk melepaskan _google_ yang terpasang di kepala Hanji.

"Setidaknya kau harus tidur di tempat yang nyaman dan bersih. Meja kerjamu itu sangat kotor dan penuh dengan debu serta tinta dimana-mana."

Levi menutup kedua matanya lagi.

"Tapi kali ini—"

Sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah sayu itu.

"—Aku akan membiarkanmu. Ciuman ini bukan untuk membangunkanmu."

Jemari di tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Hanji perlahan seiring wajahnya yang kembali mendekat dengan wajah gadis itu dan Levi mengecup lembut dahi Hanji.

"**Selamat tidur**, empat mata bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau itu __**Hanji Zoe**__, empat mata bodoh yang selalu ada di sampingku."_

End

**Author's Note** : Err- apa yang kubuat ini? Astaga, aku membuat bad ending hahaha. Aku baru saja membaca doujin dimana si Hanji mati dan si Levi merasa kehilangan, aku juga mengubah plot di chapter-chapter baru ini dengan membuat Hanji mati wkakakakakka. Duh, maafkan aku.

Semoga kalian menyukai fic yang sangat singkat ini! Semoga banyak yang menyukai LeviHan!


End file.
